Obsesion
by Sagnara YunJae
Summary: "ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…." Jerit frustasi Jaejoong. YunJae / Writer: Yuuki


**Tittle : Obsesion/ One shoot**

**Author : NaraYuuki**

**Betta Beader : Hanabusa Hyeri**

**Genre : Romance? Family? (Ga ngerti soal beginian)**

**Rate : T menuju M (mungkin ==")**

**Cast : Umma dan Appa ^_^**

** Jung Yunho + Kim Jaejong = Jung Moobin**

**Disclaimer: : They are not mine, but this story is mine NaraYuuki**

.

.

.

.

.

"_ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_…." Jerit frustasi Jaejoong saat dengan kasar _namja_ yang berada diatasnya mengoyak tubuh bagian bawahnya, mengoyak dan menusuk, mengehentakkan tubuh polosnya yang bersimbah keringat sejak beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, memberikan rasa sakit, perih dan nikmat dalam waktu bersamaan yang tidak pernah diharapkannya sama sekali. Tidak! Tidak pernah! Bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun Jaejoong tidak pernah berharap mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari _namja_ yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya.

"Ugh…." Jaejoong mengeram frustasi. Mimpi yang hampir 3 tahun menghantuinya itu membuatnya terpaksa membuka _doe eyes_nya yang indah. Mimpi sama tentang masa kelam dalam hidupnya, masa yang merubah takdir dan nasibnya.

"Bangun _chagy_…. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur?"

Suara _husky_ itu membuat merinding sekujur tubuh Jaejoong, mengalirkan desiran aneh ke setiap sel di tubuhnya, terlebih ketika merasakan tangan besar itu mengelus punggun telanjangnya. Rutinitas pagi yang hampir selalu dia terima semenjak 3 tahun lalu.

"_Mommy_…."

Suara mungil itu membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan perlahan dia bangun dari tidurnya, bersandar di tepala ranjangnya, membiarkan sejuk dari pendingin ruangan menyapa badan atasnya yang telanjang.

"_Mommy_…." Bocah itu dengan tertatih menaiki ranjang dan kemudian merangkak menuju Jaejoong. "_Mommy_…. Em, _Mom_…." Gumam bocah berusia 18 bulan itu.

Jaejoong mengusap punggung bocah yang tengah memeluknya erat, bocah laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan _namja_ yang menorehkan luka dalam bagi dirinya, _namja_ yang membuat bocah bernama Jung Moobin itu hadir ke dunia ini tanpa dimintanya.

"_Mommy_…." Moobin memukul-mukul perut raja Jaejoong pelan.

"_Wae_? Moobin ingin apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Emm…." Moobin memiringkan kepalanya imut sembari menggigit jari telunjuk kanannya, "A…. dek…. _Mommy_…." Racunya.

"Moobin ingin adek?" tanya _Namja_ yang duduk dibibir ranjang sambil mengusap kepala bocah yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Bocah itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hahahahahahaha…. _Boo_ Jaejoongie _chagy_, Moobin kita sudah besar rupanya…."

"_Appa_…." Renggek Moobin sembari menyembunyikan wajah tampannya didada sang Umma.

"Ck…. Anak _Appa_ malu eoh…."

"_Mommy…. Appa_…." Moobin menunjuk sang _Appa_, mengadukan pada _Mommy_ cantiknya.

"_Arra_…." Sahut Jaejoong, "Moobin sekarang bermain dengan _Appa_ dulu, _ne_? _Umma_ mau mandi."

"_Siroooooooooooooooo_…." Rengek Moobin yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jaejoong.

"Moobin, biarkan _Mommy_ mandi dulu…." _Appa_ Moobin menarik Moobin dari Jaejoong, membuat bocah itu menangis kencang.

"Hueeeeeeeee…. _Moommmyyyyyyyy….. Mommyyyyyyyyyyyy_…." Renggeknya berusaha memberontak dari gendongan sang _Appa_.

Blam! Pintu kamar itu tertutup dengan sempurna. Meninggalkan Jaejoong dalam keheningannya.

Perlahan Jaejoong turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar tidurnya, menyalakan _shower_ dan membiarkan air dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Isakan kecil lolos dari bibir _chery_nya.

Kenangan yang berusaha dikuburnya perlahan muncul ke permukaan, membuat luka hatinya berdenyut semakin sakit setiap harinya.

.

.

Hari itu, tepat satu minggu Jaejoong lulus kuliah. Dia dan teman-temannya mengadakan pesta di sebuah _café_, di salah satu hotel mewah di Seoul. Entah bagaimana kejadian awalnya hingga dirinya bisa terjebak di sebuah kamar bersama dengan seorang Jung Yunho, putra pengusaha kaya raya Korea yang sangat tampan dan digandrungi oleh banyak yeoja.

Kalau Jaejoong seorang _yeoja_ mungkin dirinya akan jatuh hati dan senang setengah mati bisa berduaan dengan seorang Jung Yunho didalam kamar. Tapi tidak. Jaejoong adalah _namja_ walaupun memiliki paras ayu melebihi para _yeoja_ yang ratusan kali melakukan operasi plastik untuk mempermak wajahnya.

Saat Jaejoong menanyakan kenapa dirinya bisa terjebak dengan seorang Jung Yunho didalam kamar hotel, dengan entengnya Yunho menjawab.

"Kau tidak ingat? Apa tengkukmu tidak sakit?"

"Sedikit…. Jangan-jangan kau sengaja memukul tengkukku dan membuatku pingsan?"

"Benar sekali."

"_Wae_? Apa salahku padamu?"

"Karena kau membuatku tak bisa memalingkan mata dan pikiranku padamu _Boo_ Jaejoongie-ku!"

Malam itu dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan, Jung Yunho yang terhormat memerkosa seorang Kim Jaejoong. Ironis sekali. Jaejoong melawan, berteriak, memohon agar Yunho menghentikan tindakan gilanya mengingat mereka sama-sama _namja_. Tapi tidak! Seorang Jung Yunho tidak akan pernah melepaskan mangsanya, terlebih dirinya sangat terobsesi pada _namja_ cantik yang 4 tahun belakangan menjadi teman satu kampusnya.

Jaejoong tekoyak, terhina dan merasa kotor. Semalaman dia menangisi apa yang menimpa dirinya. Kim Jaejoong yang notabennya seorang namja justru disetubuhi oleh sesama _namja_. Jaejoong benar-benar merasa dunianya runtuh seketika.

Penderitaan Jaejoong tak hanya sampai disitu saja. Satu bulan setelah kejadian naas itu dirinya dinyatakan hamil oleh dokter pribadi keluarganya. Syock? Tentu saja. Jaejoong seorang _namja_ dan itu sangat tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin seorang namja bisa hamil. Tapi tidak. Jaejoong benar-benar hamil, dirinya benar-benar memiliki rahim, tempat tumbuh bayinya.

Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong setelah tahu bahwa dirinya hamil?

_Namja_ berparas ayu itu _stress_ bukan main. Berkali-kali dirinya hampir bunuh diri namun selalu berhasil digagalkan.

Saat usia kandunannya menginjak 4 bulan, Jaejoong dinikahi oleh Jung Yunho.

Mungkin cara Yunho keterlaluan untuk membuat Jaejoong menjadi miliknya. Namun Yunho melakukan semua itu dengan cinta. Obsesinya terhadap Kim Jaejoong semata-mata didasari atas cintanya yang begiu besar pada _namja_ cantik itu.

.

.

"Teringat masa lalu _eoh_…?"

Jaejoong membiarkan lengan kekar itu melilit pinggangnya, memberikan rasa hangat dan nyaman untuknya, "_Ne_. Kau keterlaluan Yun…." Lirihnya pelan.

"_Mianhe_…."

Jaejoong mengusap lengan sang suami yang memeluknya posesif, "_Gwaechana_…."

"_Saranghae_…." Bisik Yunho

"_Nado_…."

Yunho memberikan ciuman mesra pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menolak?

Tidak. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menolaknya. Dia justru menikmatinya. Mungkin awalnya Jaejoong sangat benci pada Yunho dan tak bisa menerima kehadiran Moobin dalam hidupnya. Namun waktu membuatnya belajar mencintai suami dan anaknya. Waktu memang masih belum mampu menyembuhkan luka yang ditorehkan oleh Yunho padanya, namun waktu mampu membuat Jaejoong jatuh cinta pada namja bermata musang itu.

"Mari kita buatkan adik untuk Moobin, _Boo_…." Bisik mesra Yunho sembari memberikan _kissmark_ dileher sang istri.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Yang mau baca versi Chaptersnya silahkan main ke WP Kiki. Saya hanya merepost karena menyukai FF ini. Tentu saja setelah mendapat ijin dari Author yang bersangkutan.

.

.

Saturday, December 08, 2012

9:16:40 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
